ModCompat/Rune Quake 3
Mod name: Rune Quake 3 Also known as: RQ3, Rune Quake, Rune Instruction to make it work: Unzip into your OpenArena installation directory (you should place the mod under a "rune" or "Rune" subfolder, so remember to check the path) the main file and the patches (paths stored in zip files depend on which files you download, so read specific notes in external links section below). Then start OpenArena and select the mod from menu. Then go to Setup->Controls->Shoot to bind a key for "change weapon mode" function. Then go to Setup->Controls->Runes to bind keys for rune controls (various commands) and grappling hook. Note that (tested RQ3 v2Beta2) "rune menu" binding does not work from that screen, please use \bind menu if you need it (see also Troubleshooting section below). Description Rune Quake 3 is inspired by previous mods, Rune Quake for Quake 1 and Artifact Quake for Quake 1 and Quake 2. In this mod, many "runes" will randomly appear and disapper around the arena. When you pickup a rune, you will be able to use it. Runes have very different effects (many different effects). For example, they can place various kinds of traps (like energy barriers or freezing traps), increase your fire-rate, ignore your target's armor, teleport to where you are aiming... and many more. Some of them are always equipped, other must be activated and have a specific number of uses, other have to be activated and then have a recharge time before you can activate them again. You can bring only one rune at a time (if you want, you can throw away your current rune). Unless you disable this function, you will see a short effect description for your rune in the upper right corner of the screen. Some weapon models have been changed. Railgun beam passes through walls (like in'' Rocket VS Rail'' mod) and there is a new weapon called "flamethrower" (you can test it with /devmap '' and then ''/give flamethrower), a medium-short range weapon that can set on fire someone after some hits. (If you know how to get it in other ways, please write it here!) More important, most weapons have got a second (or even third) fire mode, for example a more powerful railgun, autoguided rockets, a quicker shotgun and a quicker machinegun. You don't need to have a rune to use secondary fire modes. But, unlike "Alternate Fire" mod, here you have to select weapon mode before firing: you can press more times the button binded for a certain weapon to cycle its functions, or you can bind a specific "change weapon mode" button in the menu. It remembers last mode used for each weapon, even after you die. Various fire modes may use different amount of ammo for each shot. You can also bind two different keys for offhand grapple (aka "grappling hook"), always equipped. With the first, you have to hold down the button when you use it and you will detach from the wall when you release the button. With the second, push once to throw the hook and push again to detach. Compatibility As the name suggest, this mod was written for Quake III Arena. Anyway it works fine with OpenArena (tested RQ3v2Beta2 with OA 0.8.5): there are only few textures missing and buttons in menus alternate their OpenArena look with mod's look when highlighted. As usual with Q3A mods, you can use the four standard game modes and you will not find the weapons from Team Arena. Troubleshooting A small problem (found with RQ3 v2Beta2 and OA 0.8.5): key binding for "rune menù" (a simple in-game menu that shows actions you can do with runes) does not work from graphical user interface (Settings->Commands->Runes->Rune menu). Workaround is easy: you simply have to bind it manually from command console: \bind menu (for example, \bind z menu to assign it to "z" key)... the option from graphical interface erroneously binds "rune menu" command instead of "menu", so it does not work. Anyway, this command is almost useless, since you can bind a specific key for each of its options (Use Rune, Drop Rune, Toss Rune, Rune Description ON/OFF)... these functions are correctly binded from graphical interface (anyway, remember to do it!). External links * Description of Rune Quake 3 * Rune Quake 3 developer's site * Download rq3-v10.zip and unzip into a folder called "rune" or "Rune" (you have to create it) under your OA installation directory, then download QR3v2Beta1.zip and extract it to that "rune" folder, and then download RQ3v2Beta2.zip and extract it to that "rune" folder (overwrite when needed). * Alternate download: download RuneQuakeVersion1.zip + RQ3v2Beta1full.zip + RQ3v2Beta2.zip (install in this order). Note that this download set has "RQ3v2Beta1''full''.zip" instead of "RQ3V2Beta1.zip": probably you could also install only v2Beta1full+v2Beta2 without need to install Version1. Anyway, download site tells to install V1 and then V2Beta1full and V2Beta2... Note that "RuneQuakeVersion1.zip" contains a folder called "rune" (so you will have to extract it to your OA installation folder and the subfolder for the mod should be automatically created) and "RQ3v2Beta1full.zip" contains a folder called "Rune": if you are using Linux, "rune" is different than "Rune" (under Microsoft Windows, this shouldn't be a problem), so you may need to manually fix! "RQ3v2Beta2.zip" does not contain the "rune" folder, so you will have to extract directly to the mod's folder. Overwrite when needed. * Another download location for RuneQuakeVersion1.zip, RQ3v2Beta1full.zip and RQ3v2Beta2.zip. See the previous notes. * [ftp://ftp.runequake.com/quake3/runequake/ Some downloads related to Rune Quake 3 Betas] (also a source code download). * Rune Quake 3 v1.00 with its runes effects description. * How to get runes using cheats (for training purposes)